Totally Spies Futureshocked!
by Scorch-X
Summary: When Sam, Mandy, Alex, Clover and Jerry are sent to another time by a powersurge within GLADIS, that activated the time travel device, WOOHP falls into disorder. By the time the Spies and Jerry end up in 2018, the LAMOS rule America.


Totally Spies

Futureshocked!

By Agent X

Chapter 1: Vapourised?

It was a warm Saturday afternoon in L.A, and in Beverly Hills, Sam, Alex, Clover and Mandy were helping Jerry sort out some gadgets.

"Thank you for helping me out spies, this would have taken me 3 days to sort out." Jerry said

"No problem Jerry." Sam said, "It's easy, and the guys are on alert incase anything comes up."

"Yeah, i think Rick, David and Arnold can handle things for the afternoon." Alex said

"What is this?" Mandy asked, "Some sort of perfume?"

"Careful, that's Ice Queen Perfume, it's liquid nitrogen disguised as perfume." Clover said

"GLADIS, check off Ice Queen Perfume." Jerry said

"Acknowlaged." Gladis replied

The door opened, and Rick entered, "I'm just going to pick up some fast food for Me, David and Arnold, do you want me to get you anything?" he asked

"We just ate Rick." Sam said, "But it's pretty warm, could you bring back some sodas?"

"Allright." Rick said, leaving.

"Bring me back a beer." Jerry joked

"Gotcha boss." Rick said, "If they havn't got a beer, i'll get you a bottle of Vodka."

Just before he left, he stopped, "Jerry, i just remembered, Arnold's been working on a new gadget called the C.O.L.A., and he think's it could be ready for testing."

"I'll see him later about it." Jerry said. Rick entered the elevator, and went to floor 6, toTeam 2's ready room. David was messing about with a computer, and Arnold was fiddling with a can of coke.

"What do you guys want me to get, tell me and i'll write it down." Rick said

"A Kentucky Zinger meal please." David said, "With Pepsi."

"Allright, Arnold, what you having?" Rick asked, writing down what David asked for

"Live dangerously, i'll have the same as David." Arnold replied

"Allright, and i'll get the same." Rick said. Suddenly, their was a rumble of thunder, and it started to rain heavely,"I guess i'll take the car." Rick said, taking the keys off the desk. Later, Rick was at the mall, buying 3 Zinger meals and 5 extra sodas.

"That'll be $24.78 please." the clerk said

Rick handed the clerk two $20's, and got his change. As he was heading back to W.O.O.H.P., he realised that the storm was really bad, lightning flashing every minute. Suddenly, a lightning strike hit the roof of W.O.O.H.P. H.Q., causing a massive bright flash. Rick shielded his eyes, but when he opened them, he realised the toptwo floor of the building had been vapourised.

"Holly shit!" he yelled, flooring the car, driving to W.O.O.H.P. like a maniac. Slamming on the brakes at the garage, he sprinted up the stairs, to the ready room, on floor six.

"ARNOLD, DAVID!" he yelled

"Rick, dude, i think we were hit by lightning!" David said

"Yeah, all the powers out!" Arnold said

"The huff top floors, they're fucking gone!" Rick yelled

"What? What do you mean gone?" David asked

"VAPOURISED!" Rick said

David headed to the stairs, running up to the top. As he reached the 3rd to last, he realised Rick was right.

"Oh dear god." he said, "SAM, ALEX, CLOVER, MANDY, JERRY!"

"What the hell happened?" Arnold yelled, "Lightning dosn't vapourise buildings!"

"GLADIS, it's wired through the building, the control computer is in sub level 3!" Rick said

"What's that going to do?" David asked

"I get it, we can use GLADIS to find out what happened." Arnold said

In the sub level 3, with WOOHP officials, Arnold questioned GLADIS

"Gladis, what happened?" he typed

"Please resubmit question." GLADIS replied

"Let me try." Rick said, typing in, "What happened to Sam, Alex, Clover, Mandy and Jerry?"

"When?" GLADIS replied

"Today." Rick typed

"At 10:34, Jerry cut his finger on paper" GLADIS started

"What happened about15 minutes ago?" Arnold typed

"At 14:29 and 47 seconds, their was a power surge, possibly caused by a lightning strike, what activated many gadgets on my main unit at the time."

"List those Gadgets." Rick typed

"Ice queen perfume, wind tunnel hairdriver, laser lipstick, UPWATI, jetpack backpacks, prototype time displacment device, compowder." Gladis replied

"Time displacment device? That's it!" Arnold said, "Only logical explanation, the lightning activated it, and sent them to another time!"

"Okay, we'll get to work and build another, then we can make rescue attempts." a director replied, "Get to work people!"

"Only hope LAMOS dosn't try anything, we've only got 4 agents out of 10 here." Rick said


End file.
